custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Despoiler
"Damn, you are one UGLY motherfucker!"- ''Jager Pilot Jacob Weston encountering Despoiler during the infamous ''Okinawa Massacre Despoiler was a Category Three Kaiju of intermediate size, but was famous for its unprecedented adaptability and cunning, and was considered one of the most dangerous Category Threes of its time. Despoiler was notable for targeting Jagers and Shatter Domes rather than population centers. (though it would attack them to lure Jaegers out) It also had notably accute survival instincts, and rather than attack its target with mindless aggression, used cunning and its enviornment to eliminate its foes as well as brute force. History A Nightmare A Catagory III Kaiju emerged from the Breach in 2020, and immideatly assaulted Chile. The Jagers known as Devilfish and Atomic Wrangler were deployed to put down the beast, just recently codenamed as Despoiler. Devilfish was a Mk II of some renown, made in a Brazillian shatterdome for the defence of South America, while the Mk I, Atomic Wrangeler and its Rangers, the famous Dalton brothers, were idols in their country of orgin, the United States of America. Atomic Wrangeler had a great track record, with over ten kills under its belt, and Devilfish was no pushover either, having slain five Kaiju, one for every year of service. The two deployed in the remains of the city of Melipilla, and engaged the Kaiju. At first the battle was obviously to the Jagers advantage, with Despoiler outnumbered and currently putting up a poor fight against the Jager veterans... then suddenly, Despoiler changed tactics. Devilfish was knocked from its feet when Despoiler suddenly lashed out with a chunk of asphalt, its topheavy design making it incredibly difficult to regain its footing. Despoiler then lept onto Atomic Wrangeler, its hawk-like feet tearing at the Jagers thighs, ripping up the rather exposed leg cables and crippling the Jagers ability to move. Atomic Wrangeler managed to hurl the Kaiju off it, but now could barely keep itself standing, let alone move. Despoiler then tore off Devilfishes right arm, and began to use it as a club, beating Atomic Wrangeler savagely. The Vetran Jager held on as long as it could before it finally gave under the hail of blows, buying Devilfish enough time to stand up. Propaganda would remember how valaintly Devilfish fought, though lacking an arm and severly damaged, but Despoiler swiftly despatched the Jager, ramming its own severed arm through the Comm-Pod, killing its Rangers, a husband and wife pair, instantly. Despoiler then tore a path of destruction across the South American contient before being forced into retreat when cornered by a squad of three Jagers, St. Ivan, Cheno Bravo, ''and ''Grande Bandito. And reportedly terrorized shipping in the Atlantic for some time before it emerged again. Comeback Despoiler would later remerge in 2023 off the coast of North Africa, assaulting Accra, capital city of Ghana. Jaeger Cheno Bravo was deployed due to its knowlege from previous encounters and by virtue of the fact that it was the only available Jager within the area. Cherno Bravo, much like its sister Jaeger, Cherno Alpha, was large and well armored, and most thought that the results of the Melipilla Incident was simply a bad roll of the dice... they would be proven severly wrong. Cheno Bravo began the battle in earnist, Despoiler having rushed the Jager the moment it landed in the outskirts of the city. Cherno Bravo was making good on its promise to avange Melipilla when the Kaiju suddenly made a beeline back to the city. Cherno Bravo gave chace but its heavy desgin allowed Despoiler to easily outrun it. The Jager chased the beast into the heart of the city, where it lost sight of it. Just when Cherno Bravo lowered its guard, Despoiler lept from the top of a particularly sturdy skyscraper and in its impact threw the Jaeger to the ground. Despoiler wasted no time, it brought the skyscraper down on the Jager, and then proceeded to beat its armored hull savagely, and ripped off both of the Jaegers arms. Cherno Bravo was offically out of commission, though its twin pilots survived the ordeal with minor brain damage. Oddly, Despoiler immideatly retreated following the Jagers demise, apperently satisfied with the destruction it had wreaked. Operation:Slingshot Despoiler was declared dead by the UN in 2036, following a coordinated strike by various world governments and the navies of the world, cornering it in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and deploying no less than four nuclear torpedoes and massive amounts of super-heavy weapons fire. Thus it holds the distinction of the last Kaiju to have been alive on Earth following the closure of the portal. However, some speculate, as its remains were never found, that Despoiler still lurks in the depths of the oceans, licking its wounds. Apperence Despoiler was of an interesting desgin, bearing a vaguely humanoid shape, with two arms and legs, it had a hunched posture, and moved in a fashion simmilar to a primate. Its flat-faced maw was hoast to a vast array of teeth and its six, beady orange eyes were realitively small targets. Its surprisingly dexterous four-fingered hands were ideal for various froms of hand to hand combat, and were famously well designed for the creatures habit of utilizing improvised weapons. The beasts splayed, four toed feet, provided it with excellent balance and grip, allowing it to stand its gound against the punishing blows of Jaegers and could be used as improptue weapons should the occasion arise. Despoiler's claws were long and extremely sharp for its size, capable of rending through the armor of the stoutest Jaegers. But Despoilers most outstanding trait was its plates of exo-skeleton which protected it like a knights armor. This carapace was hard enough to deflect all but Jaeger scaled weapons and provided exellent protection in hand to hand combat, its segmented structure allowed Despoiler to move unhindered by its armor. Personality/Combat Style ''"Don't you see? It's survivalist, a soldier, not like these battering rams we have thus encountered. It thinks, it plans, and it follows through...with devastating results."- ''Unknown K-Team Scientist on Despoilers behavior Despoiler was exremely intelegent in comparison to earlier Kaiju, often assessing its foes strengths and weaknesses and acting accordingly with disaterous results for the Jager Program. Often Despoiler tested its opponents in open combat before shifitng its style of combat, attacking head on but then shifting to a different tactic once the enemies weaknesses were made evidant. It did this with surprising speed and almost machine like efficancy, recongnising weak points in the oppossing Jagers structure and combat style and then bringing it down with primal precison. Despoiler was famed for the sheer devastation it could bring with this ability, and its sheer versitility, though it could not significantly overpower or outpace most Jagers or other Kaiju, it was designed to be as flexible as possible in combat. Most disturbing about Despoiler was its total focus on destroying any and all Jagers, it would completly ignore cities and other populated areas simply to hunt down and eradicate Jagers and their Shatterdomes. Despoiler also used the enviornment around it as a weapon constantly, from lobing chuncks of buildings, to fashioning a makeshift club out of the arm of a fallen Jager. Despoiler was also one of the few Kaiju that would actually retreat from battle, rather than doggedly fighting to the death, and this allowed it to survive so long. Category:Category 3 Category:Kaiju